


Wanna See the Way You Move for Me, Baby

by BlueHeartGreen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHeartGreen/pseuds/BlueHeartGreen
Summary: One night, while on tour, Harry makes it a priority of his to be an incessant tease to Louis. After wrapping up the show, Harry decides to give Louis a show of his own. Essentially a short and smutty one-shot based on, you guessed it, Little Black Dress.| This is a WIP! |





	Wanna See the Way You Move for Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! This is my first time posting anything publicly, so I'm a little nervous.. I've wanted to write this fic for a while now, but I could never decide on how exactly I wanted to write it. It's not perfect by any means, but I hope you all will enjoy it! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @28AlwaysLou ! xx  
> &  
> Please leave your honest opinion. ;P

 

The roaring of the becomingly distant crowd sent electricity jolting through his body, the rush of the adrenaline pumping fervently throughout his veins. If he were being honest, the aftermath of performing a show always left Louis on a high.

Hardly anything could rival the sheer ecstasy of it. /Hardly/ anything. He made note of the little teasing smirks Harry had not so subtly sent him. He knew the moment Harry grinded against the microphone stand, merely inches away from Louis mind you, that he had an ulterior motive for how tonight was going to end.

He could already feel himself become aroused just by the thought of it. God. Harry /did/ things to him. Hell, his presence alone was intoxicating to Louis. You would’ve thought he would be used to it by now, but truth be told, Louis wasn’t sure if he would ever get over the genuine infatuation he had for his boy. Not that he minded though.

He was tore away from his thoughts as he felt a hand press against his lower back; ushering him forwards. He didn’t need to spare a glance behind him to assess the identity of which it belonged. Louis /knew/.

As he came upon the hidden single door exit, he pushed through; the crisp breeze of the early fall air wisping through his fringe. 

\-------------------

Stepping out, the boys were all quickly led to the awaiting vehicle; which was designated to transporting them from the venue to their hotel. It was nothing compared to a limousine by any means, but it was in fact more discreet.

Niall took to the front, while Liam and Zayn made themselves comfortable in the middle, leaving Harry and Louis to take the back.

Harry climbed in first with Louis following quick on his heels. As soon as the door was closed, the car was in motion; nearly causing Louis to fall over Harry’s jumble of long legs.

“Ah, shit. Sorry, love.” Louis murmured sincerely.

“S’okay.” Harry giggled, moving his legs to the side in order for Louis to plop down beside him.

Louis hummed contentedly, his hand instinctively coming to rest on Harry’s thigh--giving it a small squeeze.

 

They all chatted amongst themselves about the show, each giving kudos to one another and laughing about some of the amusing interactions they had. Eventually the conversation ended up breaking off.. Niall and Liam began to pitch song ideas while Zayn chimed in, adding touches they both enthusiastically agreed with.

Louis turned to Harry then, feeling the intensity of his gaze upon him. The streetlights danced beautifully across the planes of his complexion with each passing moment. Harry’s lips instantly curved into a dimpled, mischievous smile as their eyes met.

“What ‘re you up to?” Louis whispered, suspicion evident in his tone; though his lips tugged into a smirk.

“What ever do you mean?” Harry asked, feigning innocence. Louis rolled his eyes at that, his smirk never faltering.

“You know /exactly/ what I mean, Haz..” When Harry showed no sign of answering just yet, Louis continued. “..the show..t-the dancing..the innuendos..”

Fuck. He could replay every single second in his head.

“Hm.” Harry hummed, almost as if he had no real recollection of it; however his wide spread grin betrayed him.

Leaning down, Harry placed a lingering kiss against the shell of Louis’ ear before murmuring. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Louis groaned, his cock twitching in anticipation against the tight confines of his skinnies. “Harry..” His accent was thick, lust filled.

“Louis.” Harry teased, placing a chaste kiss against the slight stubble of his cheek.

 

And with that, the car came to a halt. The boys grabbed their belongings and shuffled from their seats; all seemingly eager to retreat to their respective rooms and wind down from their performance. Louis, however, was more than ready to get Harry naked and spread out before him. Harry must’ve picked up on his thoughts and, as he exited the vehicle, gave Louis a slight wiggle of his brow.

\------------------------


End file.
